1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to suction devices, and, more specifically, pick up tubes, such as straws and stems inside containers to draw fluids up the tube.
2. Description of the Related Art
The suction device field includes many different inventions to move fluid through a pick up tube from one location or level to another. Devices using many different styles, materials, and performing varying functions have been patented. More specifically, some examples of such devices are straws, suction tubes, spray nozzles, sprayer containers with stems, and others. Generally, the purpose of these prior art devices is to remove fluid from the container. Despite the crowded field of art, problems remain. Unfortunately, patented inventions in this field still exhibit problems and disadvantages that the present invention has overcome. Even though previous designs have had some success, one long standing problem of prior art devices is an inability to virtually completely remove fluid from a container, in an inexpensive manner, and with a flexible design adaptable to many applications. Given that the purpose of the pick up tube is to remove any fluid in a container, why has there not been a device invented to remove virtually ALL of the fluid?
To date, to the knowledge of the Applicant, no such device has been invented Problems occur if all the fluid is not removed. The partially full container is thrown away, thereby wasting fluid. Or, a new container must be obtained, the top removed, and the contents of the almost empty container poured into the new container! In this case, time is wasted. In some cases the fluid may be a toxic one or inflammable. As a result of toxic fluids, any inconvenience is overshadowed by the very real danger that exists with toxic or noxious fumes, or inflammable vapors. Now the container has been put away without thinking of the danger to children, adults, and property. Even animals can be harmed from inhaling or consuming fluid from discarded containers. An obvious need exists to simplify and improve the process of removing fluid.
One attempt to address these problems in the prior art is D'Angelo, U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,113. This patent discloses dual spray heads, rather than just one. The purpose of two spray heads is to allow the user of the container to spray hard-to-reach areas with one spray head by turning the container upside down. The other spray head is used when the container is right side up; that is in the normal orientation for spray containers. D'Angelo teaches away from the present invention because of the dual spray heads. In addition, D'Angelo does not teach how to efficiently and completely remove all the liquid from a container. Nor does D'Angelo disclose an adaptable design.
Another attempt to solve these aforementioned problems is Evans, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,943. This patent discloses a complex mechanism for tilting a pick tube in a spray container. The purpose of the mechanism is to remove as much liquid as possible. However, problems still exist with Evans, et al. One problem is the complexity of the tilting mechanism compared to the present invention. Another problem is that the spray container must be tilted in order to remove fluid in the bottom of the container. No such mandatory requirement exists in the present invention. Nor does Evans, et al. disclose an adaptable design.
Many other attempts exist in the prior art to created pick up devices, including straws and spray mechanisms. None offer the simple elegance of the present invention, nor the efficiency in virtually completely removing all liquid in a container in an inexpensive manner, and with a flexible design adaptable to many applications.
In summary, the cited patents have problems and disadvantages. As is quickly realized, the cited patents disclose attempts to solve only one or two problems associated with previous pick up tubes. However, problems still exist in the prior art which have not been addressed to the knowledge of the Applicant. These problems are solved with an elegant, simple, and inexpensive design in the present invention. None of the known prior art devices provides an inexpensive and flexible design adaptable to many applications. The present invention solves these problems that have been virtually ignored.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an elegant, simple, and inexpensive design that will virtually completely remove any fluid in a container. Another object of the present invention is to provide a flexible design accommodating the needs of different users and supporting a variety of fluids. The Applicant thinks the present invention overcomes a long-standing and even ignored problem, and dangerous disadvantages of the prior art.